


Oh please take it away, only you can take away my pain

by girlsgonewild



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra kinda has a praise kink, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Perfuma A+ therapy, and loves to take care of her, just a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsgonewild/pseuds/girlsgonewild
Summary: "On some days the brightness of the castle becomes too much for Catra. Those days are fewer with the passing years, but there’s a chance of them still happening. In truthfulness, she is happy, she has been happy ever since the end of the war 3 years ago, when she kissed Adora at the heart, but she has learned to accept that these days don’t make her not appreciate the goodness in her life, these days are okay too, because it’s hard, and Perfuma assured her that It's okay to feel these things and hide away in the dark room she and Adora share."
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 65
Collections: Adventures in BrightMoon: Life after the war





	Oh please take it away, only you can take away my pain

On some days the brightness of the castle becomes too much for Catra. Those days are fewer with the passing years, but there’s a chance of them still happening. In truthfulness, she is happy, she has been happy ever since the end of the war 3 years ago, when she kissed Adora at the heart, but she has learned to accept that these days don’t make her not appreciate the goodness in her life, these days are okay too, because it’s hard, and Perfuma assured her that It's okay to feel these things and hide away in the dark room she and Adora share. 

Adora on those days lets Catra have her space, when she can she drops by to make sure she is alright and safe, and if Catra needs her to stay she does. The blonde is always so attentive and careful, and that thought makes the feline want to cry, because she just loves her so damn much, it feels like her chest might burst open, sometimes it’s hard to put into words. Not that she needs to, Adora understands as she shares the same feelings. 

The door softly creaks open and Catra knows that her lover has come to check on her after her morning meeting. 

“Hey baby” she whispers as she makes her way to the bed, and Catra hears the faint noise of clothes being dropped on the ground, most likely Adora’s jacket and boots, and then feels the bed dip with the princess’ weight “Are you okay?” she kisses the top of the feline’s head sweetly rubbing behind her ears making Catra purr 

“Not really” the brunette whispers her voice cracking a little, she has gotten better at talking about her feelings but it’s hard in moments like this 

“That’s okay” Adora says caressing her girlfriend’s furry cheek “Do you want me to take care of you?” 

Catra nods and rolls laying on her back looking up at Adora, when she does the blonde is smiling at her, the same love filled expression she always does when she looks at her “Please...” Catra says tears leaving her mismatched eyes “Make it go away” 

Adora frowns for a moment, she hates seeing her lover like this and it hurts, because she wants nothing more than to see her smile, she also understands that this is normal, and it’s not her fault that it’s happening, Catra told her so in the early days of their relationship, and she still does whenever Adora needs to hear it, or when she doesn’t too, sometimes it’s needed. 

“Shh, sweetheart, I’ve got you okay?” the blonde moves her body on top of the brunette in an embrace “I’ve always got you...I’m going to make you feel so good now, okay?” she places soft kisses along the feline’s face, kissing the tears away, and Catra truly believes she can. 

Catra relaxes into the warmth slowly, as they kiss, it’s soft but hungry, there’s a sense of security she feels often at times like this with Adora, a feeling of complete safety that only she can provide. She lets herself bask in it, because she needs it, she is safe, loved and happy, and there’s no better feeling in the world than being loved by the warrior princess, she lets more tears fall, but now they are happy tears, because she feels whole. 

“I love you so much” Adora whispers against her neck and the ex-force captain releases a chocked sob “You are so good” she descends to her collar bone nibbling and biting tenderly there “You are the strongest person I know” she reaches her chest “You have the bravest heart, and the kindest soul” Catra cries, chocking on the tears and moans rippling through her chest, and then Adora reaches her nipple gently sucking, and she cherishes the sounds she receives in return, she always strives to hear those. 

Eventually she does let go, only after she has paid equal attention to both breasts, kissing her way down the toned fluffy stomach, and the faint scars there. No one really knows about those, or the other ones, but Adora remembers them all by heart. Most done in training exercises, little scraps and cuts, the bigger ones are from their care taker, she won’t say her name, because she doesn’t deserve it, not after everything she did, and some, mostly across her thighs done by her, moments of pain, that Adora always takes time to kiss, so Catra knows that she loves all of her, every last part. 

“Please, Adora...” Catra urges the sweet kisses to move faster and where she needs them to be. 

“Shh...I’m taking care of you, baby. I need you to be a good girl and be patient, can you do that for me?” Adora is smiling as she peppers kisses all over the furry belly and hips 

Catra nods franticly “Yes” she croaks out in a whisper, eager to always please the blonde above her, always eager to be good 

Adora simply smirks and lowers her head right in front of Catra’s core “Good girl” and she dives in, pulling the brunette’s thighs over her shoulders as she sucks on her clit and explores those glorious folds drinking the juices already deposited there. 

Catra whimpers and moans, her voice almost gone from crying all morning, she arches her back and her tail wraps around one of Adora’s forearms unconsciously, and the blonde smiles against her cunt at the gesture, she proceeds to spell ‘I love you’ there never stopping her diligent work. The feline in turn barely notices the words, lost in the pleasure and love. 

“Adora, Adora-” Catra calls but can’t make out the rest of the sentence because a white all-consuming orgasm tears through her body making her choke on the words and shake on the bed as Adora carries her through the pleasure never really stopping until the feline nudges at her to stop and come up for a sweet kiss. The kiss is chaste and soft, it’s also a silent thank you to the princess for taking care of her always, for making the pain disappear and not giving up on her. 

She doesn’t realize she is crying until she tastes the salt on her lips while they kiss and Adora pulls away to wipe the wetness from her cheeks with her thumbs “You’re so beautiful sweetheart” Adora whispers “You’re so good to me. You make me so happy, and I love you so much” she kisses Catra in between sentences and the brunette giggles at this 

“Dork” she smiles “I love you too” she reaches to put a fallen strand of blonde hair behind the princess’ ear, pulling her for another kiss “and thank you, for taking care of me” 

“We take care of each other, remember?” Adora says and Catra nods “Good, now, I’m going to keep making sweet, sweet love to you so you can never forget” 

“You are such a dork” the feline blushes and tries covering her face as she laughs, but Adora pins her wrists on the bed and starts pressing butterfly kisses all through her face, jaw and neck. Giggles eventually dissolve into moans and grunts of pleasure, as the two continue their activities throughout the afternoon. 

When the sun sets the two are fast asleep in each other’s arms, and the ghosts of the past move away as they rest peacefully, like they deserve


End file.
